


[podfic] Run For Cover

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of deirdre_c's fic "Run For Cover."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Jensen has a favorite blanket that Jared intends to keep.</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:21:57 || 12.6 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Run For Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run For Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13737) by deirdre_c. 



**Title:** [Run For Cover](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/404248.html)  
 **Author:** deirdre_c  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Author’s Rating:** hard R  
 **Summary:** Jensen has a favorite blanket that Jared intends to keep.

**File Length & Size:** 00:21:57 || 12.6 MB  
 **Download:** mp3 (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/run-for-cover)!

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1610119.html). To listen to a streaming version, you can go to the LJ post or simply click through the first mp3 link above!


End file.
